A Miracle in Disguise
by RidingOnRainbows
Summary: After Quinn's car accident she finds out that her accident was more of a miracle. Quinn begins to take her life more seriously, so she decides to strive to make her life the best it could possibly be; with family, friends and possibly a little love... Rated M for Santana's mouth..
1. Chapter One: A Strange Little Feeling

_**A/N: **This is not my first story, but this is my first attempt at writing Rachel/Quinn pairing. I hope to write more, but that depends on the feedback I get. All the writing mistakes are mine because I don't using beta's. R&R (:_

A Miracle in Disguise 

_**Chapter One**_**: It's a Strange Little Feeling**

Quinn wakes to a strange little feeling flowing over her head, it feels like a cool breeze on a warm summers day and she just can't shrug the feeling away. Quinn opens her eyes slowly and everything's a blur, after blinking a few times the room becomes clearer and she realizes what's happened.

"I'm dead." Quinn whispers into the room. The walls are pure white and the only thing in the room she could make out was the table next to her with a vase full of sunflowers sitting directly in the middle.

Quinn flinches as a knock comes upon the door of her room. "Hello?" She sees a few shadows pass by the hall window and she stiffens up as the open cracks open.

"Knock, knock…. Oh I see someone's awake in here!" A cheery nurse slowly opens the door to Quinn's room and grabs a tray of food off the trolley cart outside.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse sits the tray on the stand by Quinn's bed, as she gives Quinn a small polite smile and checks the monitors behind Quinn.

"I feel fine, a little bit chilly and my eyes are kind blurry. Where am I?" The nurse flick the IV drip a few times before looking down at Quinn with the same smile she worn since she walked into the room.

"You'll get used to the chilly feeling and your eyes are trying to adjust to the light. I can't really explain everything to you, so how about I go get your doctor for you?" Quinn nods her head in understanding as another knock came upon the door.

When the door opens Quinn's surprised to see who's standing on the other side. "What are you guys doing here?" A smile overcomes all the glee members' faces as they rush into the room and all start talking at once, Quinn closes her eyes tightly as the pain in her head increase from the noise around her.

"Whoa! You guys can't come barging in here like this. Miss. Fabray just woke up and the strain could make her lapse." Everyone stop and sighs sadly which makes Quinn smile a bit before the realization of the nurse's words set in, making her very confused.

The nurse looks at all the young adults and smiles her cheery smile. "How about we try and make this as simple as possible. Only three people in the room at a time, so I need you all to go outside choose among yourselves and then send three and only three in at a time." The glee members all nod there quickly and mumble their apologies as they leave the room reluctantly.

"Could you call my mother please?" Quinn says quietly to the nurse as the doctor enters the room and takes a look at Quinn's chart.

"Well, well Miss. Fabray I'm glad you could join us." The doctor looks up from the chart and smiles happily at Quinn. The doctor's dimples in her cheeks pop out as she smiles wider at, Quinn can't help but to smile in return.

The doctor was a short blonde haired woman with warm smile and very bright pink scrubs on. "I haven't formerly introduced myself I'm Dr. Robbins." The doctor extends her hand and Quinn returns the jester shaking her hand lightly.

"So Ms. Fabray now that we've introduced ourselves you probably want to know what's happened. Would you like to wait for you mom before I tell you?" Quinn shakes her head and mumbles 'no'.

"Well Quinn let's start with what you can remember." Dr. Robbins sits down on the edge of Quinn's bed and sets her clipboard in her lap.

"I remember driving to the court house. My phone kept going off and I knew it was Rachel telling me to hurry." Then like a flash of light Quinn saw it all once again. Tears start to well up in her eyes and Dr. Robbins puts her hand over Quinn's in comfort.

"I was in an accident.. A truck... A truck hit me while I was answering Rachel's text." Dr. Robbins nods her head and takes a deep breath.

Quinn looks at her doctor in confusion as Dr. Robbins looks away trying not to worry Quinn, but she already saw the sadness flowing out of the doctor's eyes. "There's more isn't there? I'm missing something." Dr. Robbins squeezes Quinn's hand and nods her head slightly.

"When you were brought into the hospital you had internal bleeding in your brain." Tears spill down Quinn's face.

"We did an MRI and her found tumor clusters in your brain." Letting out a sob Quinn covers her face with her hands.

"We were able to get all of the clusters extracted and we stopped the bleeding in record time. Quinn you are a very luck girl." Dr. Robbins wraps her arms around Quinn and holds her tight as Quinn continues to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm not.. I'm not..." Dr. Robbins pulls back from Quinn and smiles through her own tears.

"You're not going to be dying anytime soon. At least not on my watch you aren't. After a little bit of chemo you'll be free to go back to your normal life." Quinn lets of a sigh of release and wipes her face.

Quinn feels that strange feeling once again as she sits up in her hospital bed, she goes to run her fingers through her hair and gasps as her fingers meets her scalp. "I'm sorry, we tried to salvage your hair but we had to shave most of your head to perform the surgery." Quinn's fingers slowly glide along her scalp feeling the new hair that already has grown.

"It'll grow back and be just a beautiful as before." Quinn's eyes shoot up and she sees Rachel standing outside her hospital door with a mournful look on her face.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"She's right you know." Dr. Robbins smirks as Quinn and Rachel stare at one another not caring there was another person in the room. Dr. Robbins lets this go on for a few moments before she clears her throat, snapping them both out of their fog.

"Well Ms. Fabray I think you've been brought up to speed on everything that's happened. I'll be going now, but if you think of any more questions the nurses know where I'm at." Dr. Robbins smiles at both the girls before leaving the room and disappearing from their sight.

"Come in.. I promise I won't bite." Rachel walks into the room with a jump in her step and sits in the chair next to Quinn's bed.

"I'm so happy you're awake. I got so worried. Everyone was so worried. We've been hoping you'd wake up soon. I'm so happy you're awake." Quinn smiles at Rachel and tries not to laugh.

"What? Is there something on my face? I had something to eat before I came back upstairs." Quinn shakes her head and keeps smiling.

"You were rambling and you repeated yourself twice." Rachel blushes slightly and bows her head.

Quinn reaches out and takes Rachel's hand in hers as she hears Rachel sob quietly. "Rachel I'm going to be fine. Please don't cry." Rachel raises her head and locks eyes with Quinn.

"I'm just so happy you're awake is all." Rachel smiles her bright smile and Quinn wipes Rachel's tears away with the back of her hand.

"Me too." Rachel giggles softly and squeezes Quinn's hand. Quinn goes to run her fingers through her hair again and sighs sadly when her fingers touch scalp instead of smooth straightened hair.

"It'll grow back, it might take a couple of years to get it back to its normal length but it'll come back just a pretty as before." Rachel gazes at Quinn's head and Quinn looks at Rachel confused.

"You want to touch my head?" Rachel's eyes dart away from Quinn as the blush returns to Rachel's cheeks. Rachel hadn't meant to stare but seeing a bald Quinn Fabray clouded her brain.

"No, I.. It's just weird seeing you awake and I was just staring… I mean glancing at your incision and it's almost healed." Quinn raises an eyebrow and looks around the room for a mirror. Rachel watches Quinn and realizes what she's looking for.

"Quinn would you like to see?" Quinn nods frantically as Rachel pulls a mirror from her purse. She hands the mirror to Quinn and Quinn slowly examines her incision.

"It's mostly healed! How long was I asleep?" Quinn looks at Rachel with a serious expression.

"Rachel I said how long was I asleep!" Rachel flinches slightly and avoids eye contact with Quinn.

"You've been asleep for a month three weeks six days and seven hours…" Rachel barely gets out the last bit of information as she bows her head.

Quinn takes a deep breath and closes her eyes trying not to cry again. "So I missed prom and Nationals. Oh my god, I missed my own graduation.." Rachel nods her head not trusting herself to talk.

"I'm going to have to repeat Senior year all over again aren't I?" Rachel takes a deep breath and moves from the chair to sit of the edge of Quinn's bed.

"No, you don't have to repeat Senior year." Quinn looks at Rachel in confusion once again and Rachel takes her hand in hers.

"You had prefect grades and we only had a couple of weeks before we graduated. All you have to do is attend summer school and.." Quinn scoffs and pulls her hand away from Rachel's. She crosses her arms in anger and clenches her jaw.

"How long will is summer school these days?" Rachel shrugs.

"So I go to summer school. Then what? I just go to Yale like nothing ever happened? People will look at me like I'm freak!" Quinn throws the mirror across the room and it slams against the walk.

Quinn covers her face and the tears spill into her hands. "You're not a freak.. You are amazing, you're a survivor. People will look at you, but it's not because you're a freak. You'll different to them, you'll be unique and people will respect you because of it." Quinn sniffles and removes her hands from her face.

"You really think so?" Rachel cups Quinn's cheeks with her hands and wipes Quinn's tears away with her thumbs.

"Yes I do and I'll be with you every step of the way." Quinn eyebrows furrow and she rests her hands on top of Rachel's.

"What do you mean by that?" Rachel smiles and takes one of her hands from Quinn's face. She rummages through her purse and smiles brighter as she pulls out an envelope with the Yale stamp in the top right hand corner.

"Is that mine?" Rachel shakes her head 'no' and Quinn looks at the envelope. It's addressed to the one and only Rachel Barbra Berry.

"I tanked my NYADA audition. I knew I needed a backup school and this came in the mail about a week after.. Well anyways I'll be attending Yale in the fall." Rachel's eyes brighten as Quinn gives her a small smile. Quinn takes the letter from Rachel and studies it carefully.

Quinn looks up at Rachel and smiles happily for the first time since she woke up. "So we're going to Yale together?" Rachel just smiles as Quinn pulls her into a hug.

"So what'd we miss?" Brittany and Santana walk into the room hand in hand and Quinn's smile gets exponentially bigger.

"Oh yay hugs!" Brittany breaks away from Santana and hugs Rachel and Quinn tightly.

Santana walks over to Quinn and rests her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Brittany not to tight you're going to suffocate Berry and Tubbers." Quinn sighs as Brittany pulls away from their group hug.

"It's nice to see you too Santana." Santana flashes Quinn a smile and sits down on the chair next to the bed; Brittany happily sits on Santana's lap intertwining her fingers with Santana's again.

"So has Rachel filled you in on all the details?" Rachel shrugs and Quinn nods as she sits up in her bed more.

"Oh so you know that Rachel dumped Finnocences!" Quinn's jaw slacked slightly and Rachel gave Santana the death stare of a life time.

"I didn't dump Finn. It was a mutual decision we made together." Rachel glared at Santana as Santana opened her mouth to call 'bull shit'. But Santana saw Rachel's face and let it go as quickly as she thought about calling Rachel's bluff.

A short knock came upon Quinn's hospital door and Rachel got up to answer it. "Quinn!" Quinn's mother Judy rushed passed Rachel and enveloping Quinn in a close hug.

Rachel watches as Quinn's mother sits were she once was sitting and starts talking to Quinn. Santana looks over at Rachel and see's the sadness gleaming in Rachel's eyes.

"You know what I'm saying?" Santana glances at Quinn and smiles then back towards Rachel, but Rachel's already gone. Now there's only an empty doorway where Rachel once stood.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Quinn couldn't shake the odd feeling in her stomach as she glances at the door for the third time since her mother's been there, Quinn just couldn't understand why Rachel just left without saying goodbye. "Are you okay Quinn?" Quinn smiles at her mother absentmindedly.

"I'm fine. Just a little thirsty is all." Quinn's mother hastily stands up from the edge of Quinn's bed and walks towards the door.

"I'm going to the cafeteria. Does anyone else want anything?" The two girls in the chair shake their heads and Quinn's mother leaves the room.

"Thank god she's gone." Santana raises an eyebrow in surprise and look at Brittany as she cocks her head to the side in confusion.

"What? She's suffocating me!" Santana chuckles as Brittany gets up from Santana's lap and stands beside Quinn.

Brittany takes Quinn's hand in her and smiles happily. "She's just happy your awake now. We all missed you so much." Quinn squeezes Brittany's hand and tries to hold back her tears.

"Quinn I can see your hair growing!" Santana starts to laugh as Brittany lightly runs her hand over the prickly hair that standing straight up on Quinn's head.

"I know Brittany. I can't wait for it to grow out some more. My head is freezing!" Brittany smiles big and grabs her back pack that lies on the floor by the chair. She pulls out a hat that has a monkey face and long tassels with huge cotton balls on the end.

"Here you can wear this!" Quinn's eyes go wide and she stares at Santana, Santana smirks at Quinn and mouths 'Take the hat' Quinn shakes her head slightly and Santana gives her a stern look.

"That's nice of you Britt but I don't think..." Brittany's expression saddens and Quinn snatches the hat from her quickly.

"As I was saying, I don't think it'll match my outfit but I'll happily wear it!" Brittany grins from ear to ear as she sits back down on Santana lap.

"So Rachel…" Santana smiles knowingly at Quinn.

"What about her?" Quinn looks over at the door again and watches as random people walk passed, Quinn stares hoping that maybe one of them will be Rachel.

"She's not going to walk back through that door anytime soon." Quinn looks back at Santana and sighs. Brittany smiles sadly and takes Quinn's hand as if to comfort her.

"She just left. She didn't even say goodbye." Santana shakes her head and wraps her arms around her girlfriend.

"She'll be back tomorrow. Berry and your mom watch you in shifts. But I guess that now you're awake they won't have to do that anymore…" Quinn looks at Santana in disbelief as Judy walks back into the room.

Judy sets Quinn's water down on the stand along with some sandwiches. "So what'd I miss?" Quinn takes her water off the stand and starts gulping it down.

"Well apparently Berry didn't fill 'Q' in on all the details that have been going on around here." Quinn's mother takes the hat from Quinn's lap and places it on her daughter's head.

"There now your head won't freeze. Rachel took the hat that's usually on your head last night. It needed to be washed it smelled like ointment." Quinn puts her glass of water down and sighs.

"Aww! Quinn you look so cute!" Judy and Santana push down there urges to laugh as Quinn blushes slightly in embarrassment.

"Thanks Britt." Quinn shift uncomfortably in her bed and tries to adjust her pillows.

"So back to what Santana was saying. What about Rachel?" Quinn's ears perk up to the sound of Rachel's name and it doesn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

"Rachel didn't tell Quinn that's she dumped Finnocences and she also didn't tell her how she was taking care of her while she was asleep." Judy rubs her hand over her mouth as she tries to explain to Quinn why Rachel had to be here on a daily basis.

"Well it's not my place to tell you why Rachel and Finn broke up. But I needed someone's help, I was here 24/7 taking unpaid time off of work. Rachel knew I couldn't be here all the time much longer so she volunteered to help me take care of you." Quinn nodded her head in understanding and slump into her bed.

"So I was an obligation to her. She thought she had to help you because of what happened." Quinn's mother grabs her hand and holds it tight in hers.

"No, Rachel didn't do anything out of obligation. She was here because she is your friend. She took care of you because she loves you. You were no one's obligation, you hear me?" Tears flow down Quinn's cheeks as her mother wraps her arms around her in a tight hug. Quinn holds onto her mother tightly, just as Quinn calms down a loud knock on the door breaks their tight embrace.

"Visiting time is almost over ladies." Santana and Brittany look at Santana's phone and sigh sadly, Quinn smiles slightly at the nurse and she smiles back quickly before walking away.

Brittany stands up then leans down to give Quinn a quick hug as Santana gets up from the chair. "We'll be back tomorrow. You get some rest and make sure to be good to Franklin, he's afraid of the dark." Quinn scrunches her face and mouths 'Franklin?' to Santana, Santana points to the hat and Quinn smiles in understanding.

"I'm going to give these two a ride home and then I'll be back." Quinn's mother squeezes her hand and smiles.

"Mom you don't have to come back just to watch me sleep all night. Why don't you just go home, sleep a little and come in tomorrow morning?" Judy takes a deep breath and looks down at her daughter.

"If that's what you want." Quinn nods her head 'yes' and her mother just smiles through the pain that's developing in her chest.

"Okay then I'll be back tomorrow morning, with breakfast!" Quinn smirks at her mother as Brittany and Santana shake their head and walk towards the door. Quinn's mother walks slowly behind them and turns around as she reaches the door.

"I love you Quinn." Quinn smiles brightly at her mother.

"I love you too mom." Judy waves to her daughter before walking out the door and disappearing into the hospital. Quinn sighs in relief as she stares up at the ceiling and then a light knock comes upon the door.

"Now what?" The cheery nurse enters Quinn's room equipped with a needle and a new IV bag.

"Good evening Ms. Fabray. I just have to change your bag and give you your night meds." Quinn closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as the nurse changes the IV bag and empties the contents of the needle into her IV.

"Don't you ever leave this hospital?" the nurse just smiles brightly and shakes her head 'no' as she takes the trash can and sets it outside the door.

"I'm a nurse. We never leave and we're always here to help." Quinn yawns and stretches by bringing her arms over her back and resting them behind her head.

"Have a good night Ms. Fabray. I'll be seeing you in the morning, bright and early as always!" Quinn smiles sleepily as the nurse turns off the main light and leaves the room, her eyes slowly start to droop as the darkness of the room envelopes her sending her into a deep sleep.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	2. Chapter Two: Overstepping Boundaries

_**A/N:** I'd like to thank everyone that gave me feedback.. All the writing mistakes are mine.. I promise the chapters will get longer as I get more and more invested into the story.. (:_

* * *

A Miracle in Disguise

_**Chapter Two: Overstepping Boundaries**_

Quinn spent the whole day looking at wigs. Her mother sent a hair dresser to her hospital room at 8 in the morning, on a Sunday to look at wigs! "Not another wig, please mom!" Quinn groans and collapses back into her bed as her mother pulls another wig from the cart.

"Quinn I promise this is the last one." Quinn looks over and is actually surprised at what she sees. It was almost an exact replica of her hair that she had before the accident; it was short, blonde and straight just like she wanted.

"Wow, its looks perfect mom." Judy smiles in triumph and pulls the wig off the manikin head, she carefully places the wig on top on Quinn's head and adjusts in accordingly. Quinn takes the mirror from the stand and slowly brings it up to her face, it almost looks real.

Someone whistles in the distance and Quinn rolls her eyes. "Looking really good Q-ball!" Santana walks into room closely followed by Brittany and Kurt. Brittany quickly moves passed Santana and Judy to give Quinn a hug.

"Well hello to you too Britt." Quinn wraps her arms around Brittany and hugs her close. Santana coughs loudly and Quinn smirks as she slowly loosens her grasp on Brittany.

"Kurt." Kurt flashes a sweet smile at Quinn before looking at all the wigs that were on display. Brittany plays with Quinn's wig and smiles as Santana slumps down into the chair and sighs happily at the comfortable feeling on the lazy boy.

"So what are you guys up to today?" Quinn asks happily as Brittany sits in Santana lap sideways, Santana brings her arm around Brittany's back to support her and smiles back at Quinn.

"Well I was thinking Monopoly. Or maybe even Sorry..." Quinn looks at the two former Cheerios confused and they just grin at her.

"No seriously, what are you guys going to do today?" Brittany pulls a large bag on her lap and begins pulling out board game after board game. By the time Brittany was done all that was left in the bag was a deck or cards and one very long receipt.

Happy tears form in Quinn's eyes as Brittany and Santana pick out the game that they're going to play first. "You guys are the best friends I could ever have." Brittany smiles at Quinn as Santana gives her a disgusted kind of look.  
"No reason to go soft on us Q-ball. We've gots nothing better to do with our day so why not spend it here is this cramped room with you." Quinn rolls her eyes just as Brittany slaps Santana on her arm with force, Santana flinches in pain.

"We wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Santana just doesn't being mushy." Santana rolls her eyes this time while soothing her arm; Quinn grabs the deck of cards and smiles big.

"How about a good old fashion game of bull shit?" The girls hear a gasp and they all look at Quinn's mom, who is sporting a very surprised look on her face.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! You did not just curse in front of company!" Quinn flinches in fear as her mother raise her voice, Santana and Brittany's eyes go wide and Kurt starts to laugh historically at their priceless faces.

"I'm sorry mom but it's a game! I'm not just saying it to say it…" Quinn's mother puts her hands on her hips and Quinn puts her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Who wants to play a nice game of BS!" Brittany busts out laughing as Quinn grins evilly causing her mother to huff and stomp her foot like a child, Santana covers her mouth as Kurt points and clicks his phone.

"Oh Rachel's going to love this." Kurt whispers to himself as he presses send on his phone. Santana looks over at Kurt and furrows here eyebrows.

"Oy, gay boy what you doing over there? You are being all sneaky in that corner!" Santana receives another slap from Brittany and she yelps as she clutches her arm once again. Kurt walks over to the group of girls and sits in the not so comfort chair.

"You want the scoop?" Everyone nods there head as Kurt crosses his legs and leans over ever so slightly to whisper to the girls.

"Rachel sent me to spy on you guys. She didn't want to be a bother so she sent me to keep an eye on you guys and to keep her updated." Quinn shakes her head and her wig goes cockeyed, Santana lets out a short laugh and Quinn grumbles.

"Does these things come with some type of glue so this crap doesn't happen?" Everyone in the room starts to laugh and Quinn can't help but to join in, even though they were stuck in a hospital they still could have a little fun. It couldn't hurt, right?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Between the games and the movies everyone was beginning to wear down, Brittany was sleeping on Santana's lap and Kurt was reading a magazine in the chair next to Quinn's mother who was asleep on the couch. "Well it looks like everyone had an eventful day." Dr. Robbins walks into the room and grabs Quinn's chart.

"Now let's see here. Your stats are normal and you hand no signs of memory loss. I think you can be out of here in the next day or so." Quinn shoots up from her bed and squeals, Brittany's eyes shoot wide open and Judy jump off the couch.

"WHATS WRONG? WHATS HAPPENED?" Quinn covers her mouth and Judy's eyes dart wildly around the room, Dr. Robbins puts her hand on Judy's back to try and comfort her.

"Nothing is wrong. Quinn is just excited because she can go home soon." Everyone excitedly looks at the doctor and she just smiles at them all happily.

"So she can go home?" Dr. Robbins nods her head as she folds her arms around her chart.

"Yes, but Quinn will still need to take precautions and she still need to take it easy. I will get you all her prescriptions and then you can sign her out first thing in the morning!" Dr. Robbins rocks on her heals as everyone excitedly starts hugging each other, Judy happily side hugs Dr. Robbins and she freezes for a moment.

"Okay so I'll be leaving now. Enjoy the rest of your night. Hopefully I don't see you all tomorrow!" Dr. Robbins flashes Quinn mother a dimpled smile, Judy smiles back at her and then at her daughter.

"Can I talk to you in the hallway for a moment Ms. Fabray?" Dr. Robbins gestures towards the door and Judy happily follows the doctor out of the room.

"You mom is definitely getting hit on by Dr. Robbins." Santana winks at Quinn and Brittany nods her head in agreement.

"I second that. Dr. Robbins was looking at you mom like Lord Tubbington looks at snickers." Kurt snickers and looks up from his magazine, Santana just shrugs and smiles her evil smile.

Quinn rolls her eyes and grabs the deck of cards sitting on the stand beside her bed. "Dr. Robbins doesn't have a thing for my mother. She's just being nice to her is all, that's it." This time Santana rolls her eyes and scoffs at Quinn.

"Dr. Robbins is asking your mother out on a date right now." Quinn chuckles as she begins shuffling the deck, as Judy and Dr. Robbins exchange phone numbers.

"She is not!" Kurt looks towards the door and see Quinn's mother slightly blushing while wearing a huge grin on her face.

"Wanna bet?" Santana raises an eyebrow and reaches out to shake Quinn's hand, Quinn takes it willing and shakes her hand hard.

"It's a bet!" Quinn smiles and goes back to shuffling her cards as Judy comes back into the room sporting a big smile on her face, Brittany looks over at Quinn's mother and grins.

"Why do you look so happy Judy?" Quinn looks over at her mother as she sits down on the couch and sinks into the couch like a ball of mush.

"Well, I think Dr. Robbins just asked me out." The cards in Quinn's hand fly everywhere and her jaw drops, Santana high fives Brittany and Kurt grabs his phone.

"You're not seriously thinking about going out with her?" Judy shrugs her shoulders and puts the piece of paper with the doctor's phone number in her front pocket.

"Maybe, she just wants to go out for drinks. You never know, she could just want to be friends." Brittany shakes her head as Santana mumbles something in Spanish. Santana knows that Dr. Robbins wants to be more than friends with Judy, her gaydar flashes 'LESBIAN' in big bright letters when Dr. Robbins looks at Quinn's mother.

"Mother you are very straight and our family highly religious. Plus, isn't that kind of inappropriate to date my doctor?" Judy stands up from the couch and looks at her daughter with a pensive look on her face.

"Quinn I am a grown up and you are my daughter. I think I can make my own decisions. It's time for you to grow up a little and realize that love is love. I mean look at your two best friends." Santana and Brittany smiles happily at Judy as they intertwine their fingers together, Judy smiles back at them then looks back her daughter.

"I'm going to the cafeteria to get some dinner. Everyone wants something I'm assuming?" Kurt, Brittany and Santana all say 'yes' as Quinn's mother walks out the door, leaving Quinn very confused and slightly shocked at her mother's previous words.

"Okay Q-ball you lost. Now you have to do what I say and exactly what I say." Quinn's eyes widen slightly as she looks over at Santana, who is now smiling triumphantly at Quinn, this could end badly very, very badly.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Rachel got a text from Quinn twenty minutes ago telling her to come to the hospital, Rachel quickly threw on some clothes and brushed her teeth before running out the door. She got to the hospital in record time and pulled into the parking lot just as Judy was outside lighting up her cigarette, Rachel exits her car and walks up to Quinn's mother to greet her.

"Hello Ms. Fabray." Judy shocked to see Rachel quickly drops her cigarette and puts it out with the tip of her shoe, Judy smiles sadly at Rachel and puts her lighter back into her purse.

"Rachel, I didn't see you there. What brings you by so late?" Rachel sits down on the curb next to Judy and takes a deep breath, Judy sympathizing with Rachel's current state sits down next to Rachel and puts her hand on Rachel's back.

"You okay Rachel?" Rachel sighs and combs her fingers through her hair as Judy rubs her hand up and down Rachel's back as if to comfort her.

"I'm fine. Quinn wanted me to come over because she had good news to share. Is everyone up there?" Rachel looks towards the parking lot and see's Santana car, Rachel didn't want to have to deal with Santana's rude remarks today. But she came here because Quinn wants her here, not for Santana.

"Ah yes. Quinn has very good news. Will you walk back with me? I'm supposed to be getting everyone food from the cafeteria for dinner before they have to leave." Judy stands up from sitting on the curb and she holds out her hand, Rachel takes it gratefully and Judy helps Rachel up off the curb.

"Are you going to be okay up there by yourself?" Rachel chuckles as she straightens her shirt then proceeds to wipe the invisible dirt off her pants trying to calm her nerves in some way.

"I'll be fine Judy. I'm sure Santana won't chase me out of the hospital again." Judy and Rachel walk together towards the hospital, both hoping that today won't end up like Friday night did.

**~Flashback~**

"I don't see why you care so much Santana!" Rachel huffs and stomps her foot in anger as Santana throws her in the air and walks back towards Quinn's room.

"It was just question Berry don't get your panties in a fucking bunch!" Rachel follows Santana hot on her trail as Santana hastily makes her way to the elevator, Santana looks over her shoulder and sees Rachel on her heels.

"We're not done here Santana! You have no right to butt into my personal business." Santana stops dead in her tracks and turns on her heel to face Rachel, Rachel jumps back as Santana invades her personal space.

"Listen here hobbit, Quinn is MY best friend, okay? If you mess with her you are messing with me! Do you really want that kind of trouble?" Rachel shakes her head, not trusting herself to speak without stuttering or saying the wrong thing.

"That's what I thought. Now I'm leaving don't think about following treasure trail…" Santana takes a moment to study the divas face before turning around and going back towards the elevators.

"I love her..." Rachel manages to get out as the elevator doors open slowly. Santana turns around once more and looks at Rachel with a confused expression.

"I'm in love with her Santana!" Rachel says more confidently this time as the doctors and nurses walk past them.

"And you can't just kick me out of this hospital because you're afraid you'll lose your best friend to me. My feelings don't change anything. It'll be your fault if Quinn ever drops you as a friend." Santana looks around the floor and see's that none of the hospital staff is paying attention to them. Santana quickly walks over to Rachel and pulls her into the elevator so they don't cause a scene in the middle of the hospital.

"You have no right to judge my actions Berry. Like you really want to be here, you're just here out of pity and guilt." As the elevator doors close Rachel turns to face Santana head on, Santana glance over at Rachel and see's the serious expression on her face.

"I'm not here out of guilt or pity! I'm here because I want to be." Santana rolls her eyes and turns her head to look at Rachel in the eyes, she was about to break Rachel Berry with just her words.

"Listen and listen good Berry. Quinn isn't like us, her family isn't like ours and her parents are fucking bible thumpers. No matter how hard you try Quinn can't EVER love you like you love her." The elevators door open and Santana steps out but turns around to face Rachel one last time.

"You need to get over Quinn. You need to stop sniffing around this hospital and marking your territory because nothing here will _ever_ be yours to claim, so leave and don't come back." Rachel stands in the elevator in shock as the words Santana just spoke sink in crushing her fragile soul. Santana smirks as she turns and leaves Rachel in the elevator speechless.

"Bye Berry." The tears rapidly form in Rachel's eyes as the elevator doors start to close on Quinn's floor, while walking down the hall Santana's guilt gets the best of her and she looks back just in time to see Rachel's tears fall. It was for the best, or at least that's what Santana thought at the time.

_**~End Flashback~**_

Rachel lightly taps on the door to Quinn's room before turns the door knob and opening it far enough to poke her head into the room. She sighs as Santana looks over at her and gives her a dirty look, but at least someone was happy to see her. Brittany and Quinn were sporting huge smiles and Kurt was expressionless as Rachel steps into the room.

"Hey Brittany why don't we go see what's taking Judy so long with our food." Santana pats her girlfriend's leg and she stands up happily. Santana takes Brittany's hand in hers and looks at Kurt with her evil stare, Kurt immediately jumps out of his chair and sets his magazine down.

"I'll come with you guys." Brittany quick kisses Quinn's forehead before the three of them leave Quinn's room, Rachel walks over to Quinn and goes to sit in the chair.

"No sit here that chairs too far away..." Quinn pats the side of her bed and Rachel happily sits next to Quinn without a second thought.

"So, I get to go home tomorrow." Rachel excitedly pulls Quinn into a hug and Quinn laughs as she wraps her arms around Rachel hugging her back with just as much enthusiasm.

"I've missed you these past few days." Quinn whispers into the crook of Rachel's neck, Rachel stiffens up a bit as the words pierce her heart. She pulls back from their embrace and tries to give Quinn a small reassuring smile.

"I thought you should have time with your friends." Rachel focuses her eyes on the flowers that have withered beside Quinn's bed. She needed to look anywhere but at Quinn because she couldn't see the heart break on her face.

"Aren't we friends?" Quinn takes Rachel's hand in her own and feels that Rachel's pulse pick up as she holds Rachel's hand tightly.

"Rachel, are you going to answer me? Look at me for more than two seconds." Quinn's voice was laced with so much emotion that Rachel reluctantly looks over at Quinn and she sees the thin line of tears in Quinn's eyes, she knew in an instant that she shouldn't have looked at Quinn.

"Yes Quinn we are friends." Rachel pulls her hand away from Quinn's and sets her hands on her lap, Quinn tries to hold back her feelings but she feeling like a damn that's begging to be busted open.

"Then stop ignoring me and talk to me." Rachel gets up from Quinn's bed and walks to the window, space is supposed to make you stronger but all Rachel wanted to do is sit back on Quinn's bed and spill her guts.

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm just trying to give myself a little space." Quinn sits up in her bed and hangs her feet off the side of the bed, Rachel turns around to face Quinn and sees her sitting where she just was a few seconds ago.

"Why do you need space? You were fine a few days ago! You've been here every day since I've been in this horrible place. So why, what happened these past few days?" Rachel takes a deep breath and sits back down next to Quinn.

Quinn takes Rachel's hand in hers again and she squeezes it lightly. "I realized some things and I needed to figure out how I felt about it. I wanted to be here I just couldn't. Being here would have made me even more confused." Quinn felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest.

"Rachel, I get it I do. You have feelings for Santana. It must be hard." Quinn slowly looks over at Rachel to confirm her suspicion and sees the confusion mixed with horror written all over Rachel's face.

"You do have feelings for Santana, right?" Rachel looks at Quinn is disbelief and something crashes outside Quinn's hospital room, both girls look over and see Judy standing in the door way with soup and smashed glass at her feet. How was Rachel supposed to explain her feelings to Quinn let alone the whole room?

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_


	3. Chapter Three: Call Me Maybe

_**A/N: **__Last time on Glee… Just kidding! I'm still trying to get into writing this story. I'm trying to write Quinn as accepting of her new sexuality as possible, I've seen how someone of the stories make her go all anti-gay and I don't want to be like that. She has two gay best friends so I doubt Quinn would act like that, you know? Anyways, It's been hard for me to concentrate and I get easily distracted so I'm sorry in advance for the few days in between posts. All the writing mistakes are mine as usual. I promise this story will get better, hopefully. (:_

* * *

**A Miracle in Disguise**

_**Chapter Three: **__Call Me Maybe_

Rachel jumps away from Quinn and goes wide eyed. "What no! I do not have feelings for Santana. She hates my guts and I certainly, at this point do not like her at all. Let alone harbor secret feelings for her!" Everyone sighs in relief as Santana walks past Judy to shut Quinn's hospital door.

"Okay there's nothing to see here. You heard the hobbit…" Santana smirks at Rachel as she closes the door to give the two girls some much needed privacy, Rachel walks back towards Quinn but stops at the chair to give her some much needed space.

"Okay so you don't have feelings for Santana and it's not Brittany, obviously." Rachel giggles as Quinn grabs her pillow and sets it in her lap, Quinn smiles at Rachel and Rachel gives Quinn an awkward side smile as she glances towards the door.

"Oh my god, please tell me my mom didn't say something to you. Because if she did…" Rachel shakes her head as she walks around the chair and slumps into it heavily, playing the guessing game was only going to get her so far and Quinn wanted to know everything that's been going on under her nose.

"Then what's wrong? Is it me?" Tears begin to well up in Quinn's eyes as the silence answers her question, it was her and Quinn knew it from the moment Rachel walked into the room.

Rachel quickly gets up from the chair and goes to sit next to Quinn, as Rachel sits down Quinn looks away from Rachel and scoots slightly away from Rachel. "I know this is going to sound cliché buts it's not you per say, it's me." Quinn chuckles softly and wipes her face vigorously before turning her head towards Rachel, her eyes were puffy and her face seemed almost heart broken and Rachel hadn't even told her the worse part.

"Okay, but it has to do with me. Was it something I said? Did I do something to offend you? I just want to know what I did wr…" Quinn's words were cut short as Rachel took her hands and cradled Quinn's face, right in that moment Quinn saw it. The look in Rachel's deep brown eyes, the nervous smile the graced her lips as her face inched towards her at a quick pace.

Rachel's lips graze Quinn's for a fraction of a second and they both felt the magnetic pull, Rachel's eyes slid closed as she went to kiss Quinn again but Quinn's brain went into overdrive and right before their lips touched again Quinn pulls away. "It's me..." Quinn says quietly. Rachel nods her head but doesn't open her eyes, for fear has stuck her and she didn't want to see the horror on Quinn's face.

"Rachel.. This is sweet and all..." Rachel slowly opens her eyes and see's that Quinn's has isn't horrified or disgusted, Quinn's facial expression looks more like unsure and severely puzzled at why Rachel just kissed her.

"But you don't like me like that. I get it, Santana said this would happen." Rachel barely whispers the last of her comment but it doesn't go unheard by Quinn, Quinn raises an eyebrow and makes a clicking noise with her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"You talked to Santana about this?" Rachel's head shoot s up and her eyes go wide, she didn't want to rat out Santana but Santana was the reason why Rachel didn't want to say anything.

"No, I didn't talk to Santana about it. It's just... Well Santana and I had a confrontation the other day and it led to my feelings being thrown out into the open." Quinn nods her head in understanding as she hugs the pillow that's now on her lap, Rachel had been hiding from Quinn because of Santana and Santana knew this whole time but didn't say anything.

"Your feelings for me. What are they?" Rachel looks at Quinn in confusion as the tiredness seeps into Quinn's body and begins to make her drowsy, Quinn bites the inside of her cheeks as she tries not to yawn.

"I love you... But it's not that simple and no, it's not a platonic friend kind of love. It's more like not being able to sleep, staying up all night to watch you sleep and thinking about you constantly, creepy stalker kind of love." A smile creeps across Quinn's face as Rachel takes a much needed breath and lets it out slowly inturn made her bangs fly around, Rachel acting like a flustered babbling idiot and all Quinn could think about was how cute Rachel was acting.

"I'd glad you told me. I know you think this is going to complicate things but it won't, will it?" Quinn eyes begin to droop as Rachel tries to think of the right thing to say, Quinn knowing her feelings changes everything, but Rachel would rather be just friends with Quinn than not have her in her life at all.

"We were friends first and foremost. It doesn't change anything. I'm just glad you didn't freak out and slap me or something even worse, like throw that vase at me!" Quinn giggles sleepily with makes Rachel laugh in return, a soft knock comes on the door before the cheery nurse popped her head in.

"Visiting time is almost over ladies." Both girls nod their heads smiling and cheery nurse disappears back into the hall without another word, Rachel opens her mouth to say something but before she could speak Santana and Brittany enter the room followed by Judy who looked very unsettled.

Brittany walks over to Quinn and hugs her tightly. "We just came to say goodbye." Brittany pulls back from their hug and rubs Quinn's head, Quinn chuckles again and Santana leans against the wall watching the interaction between the two girls on the bed.

"So Rachel told you right?" Rachel shoots a glare behind her and Santana smiles not giving one fuck, Quinn looks over at her mom before looking back at Rachel. Rachel gives Quinn a small smile and gets up from the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, we had a good talk." Santana nods her head as she pursed her lips, Santana didn't believe a word that was coming out of Rachel's mouth. But Brittany takes Santana's hand in hers and pulls her towards the door before Santana has a chance to say anything. Rachel follows behind them slowly as Judy sits down on the couch and picks up her usual magazine.

Rachel glances behind her as she walks out of Quinn's hospital room and sees Quinn staring at her with sad look on her face, Rachel stops for a moment outside the door and waves goodbye to Quinn. Quinn waves back less enthusiastically and Rachel quickly leaves the hospital, on the way back to Rachel's house her phone goes off.

"Who would be texting me this late?" Coming to a stop sign Rachel grabs her phone out of her purse and smiles, Quinn's name flashes on her phone screen and _'Call me maybe?' _pops up in a message. Rachel just laughs and she sets her phone down on the seat as continues to drive home, hopefully for a good night sleep for the first time in months.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It took almost a week but Rachel got the nerve to call Quinn, they spoke for a long while and as Rachel was about to hang up Quinn took the leap that Rachel could not. Quinn asked Rachel to hang out after Quinn's physical therapy and Rachel happily accepted her invitation to hang out at Quinn's house, Quinn was nervous and happy that Rachel wanted to see her.

When the doorbell rang about the Fabray house Quinn's stomach jumped into her throat, she slowly got up from the couch but her mother beat her to the door. "Well hello! I didn't expect to see you here today. Come in Rachel, Quinn! Rachel's here." Quinn rolls her eyes as she taps her mother on the shoulder, Judy jumps a little and covers her mouth to catch the squeak coming from her mouth.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, why would you do that to your poor old mother?" Quinn and Rachel laugh as Judy looks at Quinn sternly but Judy wasn't very intimidating, Quinn grabs Rachel's hand and sparks passes between them.

"I invited Rachel over yesterday mom. I told you that after supper last night! Do you even listen to me while you're reading those magazines?" Judy closes the door to their house as she rolls her eyes at her daughter's question.

"Of course I listen to you! I didn't think Rachel was coming over today is all and she is more than welcome here anytime!" As Quinn bickers back and forth with her mother Rachel couldn't help but to notice that Quinn's hand was still in hers, but not only we're their hands linked together Quinn absentmindedly intertwined their fingers and Quinn's hand was tightly clasped onto Rachel's.

"Well we'll be in the living room if you need us." Quinn pulls Rachel into the living room and smiles as she lets go of Rachel's hand and sits down on the couch, Rachel looks around the room and smiles at the homey feeling she gets in a big house like this.

"Your house is really nice." Quinn smiles brightly at Rachel and pats the seat next to her on the couch, Rachel more than happy to oblige and sits next to Quinn then continues to look around the room.

"What's with all the games and movies? Are there more people coming over?" Rachel says as she examines all the contents in front of her on the coffee table, Quinn shrugs and grabs the remote control off the stand next to the couch.

Quinn starts flicking through the channels and Rachel sits there quietly not knowing what they were supposed be doing, Quinn asked her over and now that Rachel was here Quinn wasn't sure what exactly to do. Quinn was seeing Rachel in a whole new light, she wasn't being loud or annoying. Rachel was acting totally different around Quinn and Quinn felt like it has something to do with her, so now Quinn's bound and determined to get to the bottom of it.

"So what do you want to do?" Quinn looks over at Rachel and sees that they've gravitated towards each other on the couch, their faces were inches apart and Quinn couldn't help but to stare at Rachel's lips.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Quinn knew exactly what she wanted to do but she wasn't going to do it… Or was she? Quinn's face began to inch closer and closer to Rachel's, their lips were about to touch and…

"Where's the bathroom?" Rachel manages to squeak out as she scoots away from where she was sitting and stands up, Quinn's mind was screaming at her saying that she was in the wrong and her heart was aching from the possible rejection coming her way. Quinn's body was tore in two and she didn't know what to do.

"Um yeah, upstairs first door on the left." Rachel hastily walks out of the living room and up the stairs, her mind was racing just as fast as her heart was pounding. She gets to the bathroom and locks herself inside, Quinn just tried to kiss Rachel and this time she wasn't dreaming… Or was she?

Rachel pinches herself and yells as the pain shoots up her arm, nope definitely not dreaming. Rachel slides down the door into a sitting position, and as she takes a deep breath someone knocks loudly on the door. "Rachel are you okay? I heard someone yelling!" Rachel scrambles to her feet and opens the door, she's met with a smiling Quinn and Rachel can't help but to smile back.

"Sorry, I hit my arm on the side of the sink." Quinn looks down at Rachel's arm and her eyes bulge out, Quinn grabs Rachel's hand and pulls it up into the light so she can see the mark better.

"Oh my god Rachel! How did you do that?" Rachel pulls her arm away from Quinn's grasp and lightly rubs her injured arm, Rachel knew she shouldn't be lying but she could tell the truth it was way too embarrassing.

"What can I say, I'm really clumsy…" Quinn shakes her head and smiles as she takes Rachel's hand and gestures down the hall, Quinn and Rachel walk down the narrow hallway and Quinn stops at the yellow door with the cheerio sticker on it.

"I think I have some old cheerleading ointment that'll sooth the irritation." Quinn opens the door to her room and Rachel is reluctantly pulled inside, once in the room Quinn nudges Rachel towards the bed as she goes into her bathroom to find what she was looking for. Quinn's bed was huge and so inviting, if there was a god he was being very cruel to a one Rachel 'Barbara' Berry.

"Ah ha here it is!" Quinn comes back into the room smiling and walks towards Rachel on a mission, as Quinn gets closer Rachel sits down on Quinn's bed and waits for the nasty gooey ointment. But the gross smell or pain never came, just a cool sensation being rubbed onto her arm.

"It doesn't hurt does it?" Rachel shakes her head 'no' and smiles happy smile, Quinn smiles back before blowing on the ointment. Shivers are sent through Rachel's body as Quinn continues to blow on her arm, Quinn sees the goosebumps on Rachel's arm and looks up at Rachel.

"You okay? The hair on your arm is sticking straight up and you've got goosebumps." Rachel just nods and pulls her arm away from Quinn's grasp, Quinn puts the cap on the ointment then throws it onto her desk.

"Are you going to say anything today?" Quinn asks as politely as possible.

"Yes." Rachel smirks in triumph as Quinn lets out an over exaggerated sigh and falls backwards onto her bed in defeat, Rachel dramatically copies Quinn and they both start to laugh as they both gravitate towards each other.

As the laughter slowly dies Rachel rolls over on her side to face Quinn, she smiles shyly and tucks a stray hair bind Quinn's ear. "You are so beautiful… You may not believe me, but it's true." Quinn's face breaks out into a huge grin and she brings her hand up to caresses Rachel's arm, Quinn's eyes shift down to Rachel's lips and her thoughts become more and more jumbled as they inch closer and closer together.

"QUINN, RACHEL! Lunch is ready if your both hungry!" Quinn takes her hand the was caressing Rachel's arm and pushes against Rachel's shoulder causing Rachel to fall back on the bed, but Quinn used so much force that Rachel rolled over completely making her fall off the side of bed and hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Oh my god Rachel, I'm such a klutz!" Quinn quickly scrambles to her feet to see if Rachel's okay or not, when she gets to the other side of the bed she sees Rachel laughing and just rolls her eyes.

"You pushed me off the bed, One minute I was.. Then boom!" Quinn slaps her forehead lightly before Rachel gets up on her hands and helps herself up, Rachel grins excitedly at Quinn and Quinn raises her eyebrow as Rachel walks past her and heads for the door.

"So lunch? I hope it's meatless!" Rachel looks back at Quinn and she just nods as she follows slowly and reluctantly behind Rachel, wanting nothing more to go back to that moment on the bed were everything felt right.

"Lunch, how horrible could this turn out to be?" Quinn whispers as they head down stairs to see what Quinn's mother has prepared for them. Rachel looks back at Quinn once more and smiles shyly before heading into the kitchen, Quinn feels a flutter in her chest but chooses to ignore it for the time being.

Because in the bottom of Quinn's heart feelings are starting to bubble and rise to the surface, feelings that Quinn's mind would not let her feel as long as she was still confused about everything that was happening between Rachel and her.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

While collapsing onto the couch Quinn sighs and closes her eyes tightly, lunch was a disaster and it was about to get even worse. "And this is Quinn taking her first big girl bath!" Quinn's eyes shoot open in complete and utter horror as Judy shows Rachel more pictures of her naked as a baby, Quinn quickly grabs the photo of her semi naked bottom and shoves it in the book on the coffee table.

"Please stop with the pictures mom! Haven't you embarrassed me enough for one evening?" Judy raises her hands in defeat as Rachel looks at the last of the pictures in the album, Rachel then slowly shuts the album and Quinn quickly takes in away from her placing it on the top shelf of the entertainment center.

"Well it's good to know that Quinn was never camera shy, at all.." Judy snickers as she grabs the three empty glasses off the coffee table and goes to put them in the kitchen, Quinn sits back down beside Rachel and mumbles something about burning all the family albums.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head Quinn. I'll invite you over to my house one day soon when my dads are home and they'll show you all my baby pictures!" Rachel giddily claps her hands as Judy walks back into the room with her purse in one hand and her car keys in the other, Quinn looks at her mother confused and Rachel just smiles up at her.

"Well I'm going out. I have a lunch date and I can't be late! Tootles girls, be good!" Judy waves to the girls before leaving the house and locking the door securely behind her, Rachel looks over at Quinn and Quinn just shrugs as she grabs the a movie off the stack in front of her.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Rachel scrunches up her nose and shakes her head, Quinn sits the movie back down and goes for the deck of cards.

Rachel takes the cards from Quinn's hand and sets them back on the table as she scoots closer to Quinn, Quinn shallows the large lump in her throat as Rachel invades her personal space and rests her hand on Quinn's hip. "I think we should talk." Quinn nods her head in agreement as Rachel's face gets closer to hers, Rachel's hands go from Quinn's hips to on either side of the couch as Rachel practically straddles Quinn's waste.

"Talking, talking's good. We totally should talk." Quinn whispers as Rachel's nose gently bumps against hers, Quinn's eyes lock with Rachel's and she sees everything that she's every wanted. Quinn can feel everything that Rachel's feeling just by looking her in the eyes.

"I suddenly can't think of anything to talk about." Rachel licks her lips but stays stationary until Quinn makes the first move, Quinn's hands slowly slide up Rachel's back then Quinn boldly pulls Rachel's closer so there bodies collide with each other.

"Talking's overrated anyways." Rachel eyes widen slightly as Quinn brings one of her hands up to grasp the back of Rachel's neck, this time Quinn licks her lips as she slowly pulls Rachel towards her for a chaste kiss. Rachel's eyes beam into Quinn's as they pull apart for a fraction of a second, seeing no hesitation or regret in Quinn's face Rachel swoops back in and covers her lips with Quinn's once more.

There kisses stay chaste but Quinn's hand begin to wonder under Rachel's top, they slide along Rachel's toned stomach and as Quinn goes to touch the underside of Rachel's breast the doorbell rings loudly and constantly. "Santana…" Quinn whispers regrettably, Rachel's face saddens in an instant while moving off of her and sitting on the other side of the couch.

"I'll be right back." Quinn hastily walks to the front door and opens it without a moment's pause, Santana leisurely walks into the house with an amused look on her face followed by Brittany who has a large brown paper bag her right hand and a duffle bag in her left.

"We're here for the party!" Santana yells loudly and it echoes throughout the house, Brittany drops the duffle bag beside the stairs and pulls the bottles of alcohol out of the bag.

"No, Santana. There is no party. My mommy will be back in a few hours and I'm not going to have her walk into a house full of drunken teenagers." Santana scoffs as she grabs one the unnamed bottles of alcohol from Brittany and opens it with ease, she takes a swig of the alcohol before putting the cap back on it and handing it back to Brittany.

"Your mom is so not coming back. She's on a date with Dr. Hott as fuck, she's gonna get laid! So loosen up a bit coma girl and let's party!" The three girls hear someone clear their throat and they look towards the living room, Santana looks at Brittany with her 'what the fuck' face and Brittany just grins.

"What the hell is treasure trail doing here?" Rachel walks up to the group of girls as Quinn tries to think of a good excuse to why Rachel's at her house.

"I was invited, unlike someone standing in this room." Santana grits her teeth and mumbles something vulgar under her breath in Spanish as Rachel slides over to Brittany and gives her a tight but very friendly hug.

"Now I see why you don't want to party, to busy doing other things." Santana shoots Rachel a dirty look as she takes the bottles of alcohol from Brittany and heads towards the kitchen, Quinn quickly follows behind Santana hoping to calm the Latina down a bit so she doesn't lash out at everyone.

Santana angrily puts the bottles of alcohol in the freezer and slams the door, as she turns around she comes face to with Quinn and sighs unhappily. "So what, you and the freaky hobbit are best friends now?" Santana sneers as Quinn backs away from Santana slightly and sits on the bar stool.

"Rachel and I are friends Santana. " Santana laughs bitterly and grabs a bottle of water from the refrigerator, Santana opens the bottle then sets it on the counter with force causing the water to splash out of the bottle.

"She has feelings for you. Did you know that? The freak that we all used to torture for are amusement is in love with you." Quinn gets a cloth from the counter and goes to clean up Santana's mess, Santana grabs Quinn's wrist and turns Quinn to face her.

"Are you even listening to me?" Santana says angrily as she tightens her grip on Quinn's wrist, Quinn locks eyes with Santana and pulls her wrist out of Santana grip.

"I heard you Santana loud and clear, but guess what? Rachel already told me all of this herself and you want to know something else about that so called 'freak' you speak of? I have feelings for her. I'm falling in love with Rachel." Santana's eyes widen in shock as Quinn's word hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Now you know, and now we are going to go into that living room and act like a bunch of normal idiot teenagers. Because this may be the last time we're all together like this if you keep acting like a selfish bitch Santana…" Quinn grabs the bottle of water that Santana opened and takes a big gulp of it before walking out of the kitchen, Santana stands there flabbergasted for a moment then gets three more bottles of water out of the refrigerator and goes into the living room.

Santana sets down the bottles of water and Brittany looks at her confused, Santana doesn't say anything she just takes her bottle of water and sits down on the chair across from Quinn. "So, Bridesmaids?" Brittany says hopefully and everyone nods their heads in agreement, Brittany cheerfully gets up from the couch to put the movie in.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	4. Chapter Four: Truths

_**A/N- **__I know you all are going to be mad but this is just a very short update! I promise though in the next few says I'll sit down and write a proper chapter.. And as always the writing mistakes are mine. Enjoy (:_

* * *

**A Miracle in Disguise**

_**Chapter Four: Truths **_

After three movies and one very intense game of monopoly; which Santana won hand over fist because she bankrupted everyone in record time, the girls started to get restless and very bored with what they were doing. "How about we play truth or dare?" Brittany's head perked up at the idea, but Quinn and Rachel are reluctant to play such a silly game that they haven't played since middle school.

"Hey you wanted us to act like normal teenagers. So let's play!" Santana moves the movies off the coffee table and sets the games on floor next to the entertainment center, Rachel sits across from Quinn and Brittany moves the chair so she can sit across from Santana.

"Okay you know how this game goes, if you don't want to a dare you have to take off a piece of clothing and if you lie during a truth you have to do a dare everyone agrees upon!" All the girls shrug in agreement and Santana takes out a deck of cards, she shuffles it twice and gives everyone a card face down.

"Whoever has the highest card goes first. Aces are high and we go clockwise so I'd ask Quinn, Quinn asks Brittany and so on." Everyone flips their cards over and Rachel gets the highest card, Rachel sighs in annoyance as everyone happily places their card back in the deck.

"Okay let's get this over with."

"Rachel, Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess." Santana boos Rachel and Quinn rolls her eyes at Santana's immaturity.

"Did you really have sex with Finn?"

"Yes I did.. Next person, Santana .." Santana waves her hands in the air as everyone looks at Rachel in utter shock, Rachel had slept with Finn Hudson.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, hold it Berry... Are you seriously telling us that Finnocences got a piece of your berries?" Rachel nods her head sadly as the girls look at each other in confusion, Rachel was one of the biggest prudes in high school. How could she just give it up to the stupidest and most idiotic person in the world?

"Okay Berry you are going to have to explain to use why in the flying fuck you'd give your virginity to one second lasting, mailman chanting, clumsy as fuck Hudson." Rachel slightly shrugs her shoulders as she looks shyly at the girls through her bangs, she didn't want to tell them the truth but she didn't want to lie to them either.

"Well, were discussing our futures and he was extremely upset.. So I decided to make him feel better, with sexual intercourse of course…" Quinn's eyes practically shoot out of her head as Santana stands up dramatically and start to rant loudly in Spanish, Brittany pats Rachel's shoulder in comfort and Rachel looks at Brittany with an unhappy expression.

Santana takes a deep breath before walking over to Rachel and firmly grabbing her shoulders so Rachel would look at her straight in the eyes. "Usted es una chica increíble y no debería haber hecho eso! La felicidad de Finn no valía la pena la cosa más preciosa que una mujer podría tener. You understand me Berry?" Rachel tries to shrug off Santana's tight grip on her shoulders as she begins to become uncomfortable with Santana's personal boundary issue. A very angry Santana is a very scary and horribly violent if provoked, Rachel did want that at all she just tried to tell the truth.

"Yes Santana I understand." Santana instantly releases her grip on the shorter girl and she sits back down as exhaustion takes over, Quinn looks back and forth between Santana and Rachel trying to figure out what exactly just happened.

"Okay well now I'm confused." Santana sits there in a mad daze as Rachel stands up for her chair and disappears into the kitchen, Quinn looks at Brittany for confirmation on what just happened.

"Santana basically told Rachel she's amazing and that she should have waited." Quinn glances over at Santana as she slowly rubs her temples to fight of the headache she feels building, Quinn quickly gets up from the couch and goes into the kitchen.

"When it the hell did you learn Spanish?" Brittany smiles shyly and Santana just smirks back at her girlfriend, Santana has always known Brittany was smart and this was just another thing that would add to the list of impossible things Brittany does for her girlfriend.

Quinn sits down on the stool next Rachel by the island in the middle of the kitchen, Rachel breathes deeply then releases it slowly as Santana words continues loop through her head. "Are you okay?" Rachel stares blankly at her cup of water way to lost in thought to hear Quinn's words, The one person Rachel thought would taunt her for sleeping with Finn made her feel like she was worth more than anything in this world. How did that happen?

"Rachel..." Quinn sings softly and reaches her hand up to wave it in front of Rachel's face hoping it catches her attention, Rachel's eyes snap opens wide as Quinn's hand breaks her train of thought and brings her back down to earth.

"I'm sorry, I was spacing! What'd you say?" Rachel smiles sweetly at Quinn so Quinn returns the gesture and smiles back happily.

"I said are you okay?" Rachel shrugs slightly as she fiddles with her glass of water, Rachel had forgot about Quinn she always cared about her as well she just never showed it till now.

"Oh! Me? I'm fine…" Rachel keeps smiling and puts her hand on Quinn's knee, Rachel was such a bad liar and Quinn could see right through her fake smile.

"Really? Because you seem a little upset Rach." Quinn reaches up and caresses Rachel's cheek with her hand, Rachel smiles a little more genuinely as Quinn's hand lightly caresses her cheek.

"I just never thought Santana cared that much. She got so upset and freaked out because of me and my stupidity." Tears start to form in Rachel's eyes as she takes a well-deserved breath, Quinn takes both her hands and cups Rachel's cheeks so she looks at her straight in the eyes.

"Of course she cares! She's your friend, we all are.. We care, I promise." Rachel smiles through her tears and they spill out of the corner of her eyes and cascade down her cheeks, Quinn quickly wipes them away and smiles sadly.

"You care?" Rachel says hopefully, Quinn nods her head slightly as her forehead comes to rest against Rachel's.

"I care so much that it hurts most days. I love you Rachel Berry." Rachel's lets out a sob of relief as the last of Quinn's words leave her mouth, Quinn loves her someone actually unconditionally loves her and that someone is who she wanted all along.

"I love you, I do." Quinn repeats quietly into the kitchen hoping Rachel is close enough to hear her. Quinn's eyes shift down to Rachel's lips before her eyes go back to the Diva's for a moment, Quinn slowly descends her lips towards Rachel's as they become not ever a hair apart from one another Quinn stops.

Quinn locks eyes with Rachel and they both smile at one another. "I'm going to kiss you now. You don't have to kiss me back if you don't want to." Quinn the presses her lips against Rachel's chastely and the world stops, Rachel grasps Quinn's knee tightly as her feelings amplified immensely as they deepen their kiss and begin to explore each other for the first time. _Is this what love really feels like?_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	5. Chapter Five: The Sting Of Jealousy

**A/N:**_ You know the routine the writing mistakes are mine as always, sorry for the wait, this chapter is shit full of rainbows! The songs in the flash back is I Want You To Want Me by Cheap Trick and Iris by Goo Goo Dolls.. I wrote this chapter in like two hours so that's why its dodgy. Enjoy (:_

* * *

**A Miracle in Disguise**

_**Chapter Five: The Sting Of Jealousy**_

Kissing Rachel Berry was nothing short of amazing, she'd been imagining it in her head for weeks now and as soon as it happened she felt like she stepped into a dream. Rachel's lips felt like clouds of moist heaven to Quinn and Rachel's hand lit a forest fire that trailed up her knee to her upper thigh, Quinn gasps and pulls back from Rachel when she felt Rachel's tongues against her lip.

"I'm sorry.. Are you okay?" Quinn nods her head absentmindedly and Rachel smiles up at Quinn through her bangs slightly embarrassed of her bold actions, Quinn captures Rachel's chin with her hand and gives her a chaste kiss on the lips to try and calm her nerves.

"I'm fine Rachel, I promise." Quinn flashes Rachel a reassuring smile as Santana comes busting through the kitchen door with a smug grin on her face and Brittany on her arm, Santana goes to the refrigerator and grabs more water bottles.

"Did we interrupt something?" Brittany looks at Rachel and Quinn concern because their faces are flushed and Rachel was biting her bottom lip, Santana rolls her eyes and takes Brittany by the hand as Quinn tries desperately to think of something to say to Brittany.

"No Quinn and I were just talking about going to the Fruity Smoothie for a drink! Would you like to go with us Brittany?" Brittany bounces on her toes enthusiastically and Santana looks at Rachel with an questionable expression on her face, Quinn lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and Rachel pats Quinn's knee as she hops down from her stool.

"Okay, so are we taking my car or yours Santana?" Rachel looks over at Santana and smiles calmly, Santana just shrugs and grabs Brittany's hand intertwining their fingers.

Rachel glances over at Quinn and then back at Santana as Santana reaches for her keys in her pocket, Santana takes her keys and tosses them at Rachel. Quickly reacting Rachel catches the keys, barely and lets out a shaky sigh. "Santana you could have poked Rach's eye out with your keys!" Santana laughs a bitter laugh and walks out of the kitchen with Brittany reluctantly behind her, Rachel puffs out a breath and tucks her bangs behind her ears.

"I can positively assure you Quinn Santana would not have poked my eye out. Spilt my lip maybe or even fractured my nose once again. But the keys would have missed my eyes completely, I assure you." Rachel gives Quinn a positive yet a not so reassuring smile, Quinn lets out a chuckle and Rachel's becomes slight confused.

"You said I assure you twice. You like repeating yourself don't you?" Rachel smiles brightly at the fact that Quinn is smiling a genuine smile, Rachel loves seeing the happiness that follows out of Quinn's eyes when she's truly happy.

"On the contrary Quinn, I said 'I can positively assure you' and 'I assure you' they were two completely different sentences with very different meanings." Quinn raises her hands slightly and raises an eyebrow objectively, Quinn loved picking at Rachel just to see if she could get a rise out of the diva. Quinn knew exactly what buttons to push and which ones to definitely stay away from.

"Okay, okay." Rachel takes one of Quinn's hands and pulls her out of the kitchen and into the living room, Brittany and Santana were waiting there as patiently as possible for the two other girls to come out of the kitchen so they could leave.

"Damn took you look enough to get your tongue out of Berry's mouth." Brittany giggles and opens the door to leave Quinn's house, Rachel looks at Quinn and see's that Quinn's mouth is agape an she looks utterly shocked at Santana's words.

"Come on Quinn lets go." Rachel tugs Quinn's hand and Quinn absentmindedly walks behind Rachel, was she that transparent when it came to her liking Rachel? Quinn snaps out of her thought into fog as Rachel squeezes her hand before letting go and walking around the car, Quinn quickly gets into the car and see's Brittany an Santana going at it like rabbits in the back seat.

"Are they always like this?" Quinn's says quietly to Rachel as she puts her seat belt on, Rachel puts the keys in the ignition then looks in the rear view mirror smiling contently.

Rachel starts the car and begins to back up out of Quinn's drive way, Santana and Brittany had been inseparable since prom when Santana sang to Brittany then declared her undying love for the blonde cheerleader in front of everyone. "Yeah they've been like that for a while now. I'm used to it." Rachel pulls out into the street as her mind begins to wander to that night and how much better it would have been if Quinn would have been there to attend it.

_-Prom Flashback-_

Santana takes a few deep breaths and begins to walk out on the big open stage in the gym, she stops at the microphone in the center of the stage and lightly taps the top of the microphone and it makes a slight echo sound. "Um, I dedicate this song to our president Brittany Pierce. I hope you all enjoy it." The lights slightly blind Santana making it easier for her to pour her out to the crowd, the bands starts to play the upbeat tempo and she grabs onto the microphone with both hands as she takes a deep breath.

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'm beggin' you to beg me._

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me. _

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'll shine up my old brown shoes._

_I'll put on a brand new shirt_

_I'll get home early from work_

_if you say that you love me._

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I, _

_see you cryin' (cryin, cryin')._

_Oh, Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I, _

_see you cryin' (cryin, cryin')_

_Feelin' all alone without a friend _

_you know you feel like dyin' (dyin', dyin')._

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,_

_see you cryin' (cryin', cryin')._

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'm beggin' you to beg me._

_I'll shine up my old brown shoes._

_I'll put on a brand new shirt_

_I'll get home early from work_

_if you say that you love me._

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I, _

_see you cryin' (cryin, cryin')._

_Oh, Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I, _

_see you cryin' (cryin, cryin')_

_Feelin' all alone without a friend _

_you know you feel like dyin' (dyin', dyin')._

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,_

_see you cryin' (cryin', cryin')._

_Feelin' all alone without a friend _

_you know you feel like dyin' (dyin', dyin')._

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,_

_see you cryin' (cryin', cryin')._

_Feelin' all alone without a friend _

_you know you feel like dyin' (dyin', dyin')._

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,_

_see you cryin' (cryin', cryin')._

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'm beggin' you to beg me._

The bands slowly fades out and there was silence for a few moments, her peers start to clap and cheer at Santana's awesomely prefect performance as she lets out a shaky but well needed breath. "Santana?" Brittany calls out to Santana as she walks onto the stage and stands in front of Santana, the whole school watches as Santana grabs the back of Brittany's neck and crushes her lips to hers.

"I love you" Santana mumbles against Brittany lips which causes Brittany to smile into their kiss, hoots and hollers come from the crowd and Santana pulls back from their kiss.

"I love you too Santana" Brittany grins and takes Santana's hand in hers to lead her off the stage, Rachel quickly walks to the microphone and smiles out at her peers.

"Well let's keep the music going shall we!" The band starts to play again and the lead singers starts to walk onto the stage hastily as Rachel walks off the other side, as she goes down the steps Finn stands in front of her causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

Rachel puts her hands on her hips in frustration as Finn rests his hands on either side of the railing so she can't get away from her. "We need to talk." Rachel rolls her eyes and tries to move passed Finn but can't remove his hands from the railing.

"You've been ignoring me all month long Rachel!" Finn raises his voice in anger and a few look towards them, Rachel glances over at Santana but she's too wrapped up in Brittany to notice what's going on right in front of her nose.

"Finn I broke up with you! I haven't been ignoring you either. I lost my phone and had to get it replaced, like that's any of your business anyways." Rachel pinches Finn's wrist hard and he yelps in pain, as Finn grasps his wrist in pain Rachel quickly moves around him.

"You bitch!" Finn yells loudly and everyone looks towards them as Rachel hand comes in contact with Finn's face hard, the slap was herd throughout the gym and everyone was flabbergasted at Rachel's boldness.

"Finn, you arrogant selfish prick I hate you!" Rachel expresses her anger by stomping her foot harshly, Finn's face burns as Rachel's handprint becomes more apparent on face.

"Rach.. I.." Rachel puts her hand out in front of her and Finn stops talking abruptly.

"Finn this is me telling you to shut the hell up! We are over, done, broken up, there is no 'us' anymore. I don't want you call me or message me on Facebook. Get the heck over me and leave me alone, indefinitely." Rachel goes to walk away but remembers that its her to sing next, she quickly goes to the bathroom and composes herself before it was time for her to go on.

"Okay so her she is! Rachel Berry it's your time to shine!" Rachel plasters on a fake smile and walks determinedly onto the stage, she looks out at the crowd and sighs quietly.

"I am dedicating this song to the one person that deserves this crown, she can't be here tonight but she's in all of our hearts tonight. This one is for Quinn, hit it!" The band starts up once more and Rachel takes the microphone off the stand and stares out at her peers.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Rachel ends the song on a high note and the lead singer quickly comes onto the stage as the tears form in Rachel's eyes, she sadly runs off the stage and out of the gym as the singer starts to lead the band in another song. "Rachel wait, please!" Brittany quickly runs to Rachel and wraps her arms around her as the diva slowly collapses to the ground, Rachel sobs into Brittany's shoulder and she tries to calm her down.

"It's my fault! I don't deserve this at all, it's supposed to be hers!" Rachel flings the crown off her head and it lands by Santana's feet, Santana picks the crown up from the ground and tries desperately to hold back the tears. Rachel was right, this was Quinn's crown and no one deserved it but her.

_-End Flash back-_

Rachel looks out the window as the girls get out of the car and head towards the Fruity Smoothy, Rachel's face was unreadable and very emotionless. Quinn taps on the glass on the drives side and Rachel looks up at her, she may not have told Quinn the whole story but she told her enough to make her happy.

"Hey Rach you coming inside with us or you going to stay out here and look all thoughtful?" Rachel grabs the keys to Santana's car and exits the vehicle slowly trying to pull herself from her thoughts, as Rachel locks Santana's car Quinn steps into Rachel's personal space and hugs her from behind.

"Umm Quinn? Are you okay?" Rachel asks quietly as Quinn lets go of Rachel and waits for her turn around, Rachel puts on a fake smile and walks with Quinn towards the Fruity Smoothy.

"So have you been here before?" Rachel opens the door for Quinn and she quickly walks into the parlor with Rachel right behind her.

"Yes I have actually Santana used to order me to come here and get her and Brittany smoothies. She said I needed to get away from the hospital for a little while and that they were only trying to help me, but I think she was just thirsty and lazy." Quinn laughs enthusiastically and Rachel can't help but to smile, Rachel's hand accidently bumps into Quinn's and she takes it as a sign to hole her hand.

Their hands fit prefect together and Quinn couldn't help but to notice right before Rachel rips her hand from Quinn's like it was on fire, Quinn had been rejected by Rachel Berry in a public at least no one saw what happened. "Hey Berry's, stop canoodling and get over here. Someone has to pay for these smoothies." Rachel's eyes widen slightly but she ignores Santana's smart ass comment as best she can as she gets out her wallet and walks over to the cashier, Rachel lays down a credit card and orders her smoothie.

"What kind of smoothie do you want Quinn?" Quinn skims the menu on the black boards before looking at the cashier.

"Does the 'Orange You Glad I Didn't Say Banana' in fact contain banana?" the cashier laughs and nods her head as she looks at Quinn with charm seeping from her eyes.

"Yes it does and I'll tell you another secret. The Lemon Surprise is really just lemon on top of lemon not very surprising at all, its just really sour." Quinn and Brittany laugh at the cashier's joke as she gets their orders, Rachel goes to pay the cashier and she just waves the card away.

"It's on me today ladies. Have a good day." Santana glances at the girls tag as she flashes them a star winning smile, they all grab there drinks and sit down at the table by the window.

"Quinn she was so flirting with you!" Santana whispers loudly.

"No she wasn't. She was just being nice." Santana shakes her head at Quinn's nativity and goes back to enjoying her smoothie.

"SO what are we going to do after this? Can we go to the park! I haven't seen the ducks in days and I bet they miss me…" Brittany pouts and gives Santana her best set of puppy eyes she can muster, Santana grumbles and looks over at Rachel and Quinn.

"You have to ask Berry. She is the one who is driving." Brittany looks at Rachel with her puppy dog eyes and she melts, Rachel could never say no to Brittany and Santana knows that very well.

"Fine we can go to the park." Brittany screeches happily and jumps from her chair.

"I'm going to get some popcorn for the ducks! Quinn, come with me please?" Quinn happily gets up from her seat and follows Brittany to the counter.

"What the hell is wrong with you Berry?" Santana sneers lowly as Brittany and Quinn are getting popcorn from the cashier.

"Nothing, stop looking at me like that.." Rachel stares down at her smoothie and Santana bites her lip to keep her from lashing out on the poor diva, Rachel hears Quinn laugh loudly and her head shoots up.

The cashier's hand was on Quinn's as she leaned over the counter gawking at Quinn's assets, Santana smirks and crosses her arms over her chest as she leans back in her chair watching Rachel eyes throw daggers at the cashier. "Her name is Kandi. She's pretty hot, don't you think?" Rachel shoots Santana an evil glare as she sips on her smoothie, Santana knew Rachel was jealous she just needed Rachel to admit it and get it over with.

"No I don't think she's hot. Her eyes are too close together, her lips are way too thin and her nose is really crooked. She's simply repulsive." Rachel looks back down at her drink in defeat as Quinn lifts her hand away from the cashiers and points over at their table, Santana looks at Quinn confused as the cashier makes an 'oh' face and looks very disappointed.

"I don't think you have to worry about being jealous Berry." Santana smiles as she rolls her eyes, Rachel mumbles something under her breath and the girls come back over to the table with three bags of popcorn.

"That sure is a lot of popcorn baby." Quinn laughs once again and Rachel just smiles as they all finish there smoothies, so what if Rachel was jealous. She had no right to be, Quinn wasn't hers or is she?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	6. Chapter Six: Game, Set, Disaster

****_**A/N:** This chapter is so short.. I had to write it like this so I could skip forward some.. I have an idea a bout the next chapter and it should be fairly long.. So stick with me people and this story will come back to life.. I hope.. Enjoy 3_

* * *

**A Miracle in Disguise**

_**Chapter Six: Game, Set, Disaster **_

Walking along the path of the river was like walking on hot coals, even though the trees shaded the park the dry heat still seeped into the gravel making their walk through the park almost unbearable. As the girls walk towards the ducks Quinn hand purposely kept nudging the back of Rachel's hand, when Brittany sees the ducks she squeal's in utter happiness and jogs towards the flock of birds leaving Santana, Quinn and Rachel to eat the dust she left behind.

"Britt, Britt slow down you'll scare all the ducks back into the river!" Santana walks quickly towards Brittany leaving Rachel and Quinn to fend for themselves as she desperately tries to stop her girlfriend from following the frightened ducks into the shallow part of the river, Quinn and Rachel continue to walk down the path slowly trying to stay as cool as possible.

The dry heat starts to affect Rachel first, her mouth becomes dry and the taste of cotton against the roof of her mouth become unbearable. "You okay Rach? Here have some of my slushy." Quinn gesture for Rachel to take her slushy and Rachel quickly complies, taking a huge gulp from Quinn's slushy was the worst thing Rachel has ever done. Rachel felt a sharp pain in her brain and it felt as if someone was stabbing icicles into her cerebellum, she knew in the back of her brain that she should have just sipped the slushy but her body was so hot and she needed to cool off so badly.

"OWW, OWW, OWW!" Rachel hastily thrusts the slushy cup back into Quinn's hand and clutches her head, Quinn's eyes widen as she watches the diva try to suppress her brain freeze. Quinn was slightly confused as to why Rachel was acting like someone had blown a whistle into her ear loudly, then it all became clear to her as she stares back forth between her slushy and Rachel.

The former Cheerios laughter brings Rachel out of her iced induced pain fog, she rubs her temples as she looks up at Quinn with a smirk creeping across her now flushed face. "Oh you think that's funny?" Quinn purses her lips together as she nods her head, trying very hard not to laugh at the diva anymore. Quinn didn't want to cause any trouble between her Rachel, in fact Quinn was desperately trying to sweep Rachel off her feet. Too bad Rachel wasn't budging the slightest at her not so subtle attempts to capture her attention, Rachel brushes the hair away from her face and her expression chances almost instantly.

"Who's Kandi and why did she want you to call her?" Quinn's face flushes in embarrassment as she looks down at the cup and see the cashiers name wrote in prefect cursive on her now sweat covered cup, Quinn had told the cashier before they left that she was in a relationship Rachel. But Quinn had not yet noticed the number on her slushy because before she had told the cashier about Rachel, Kandi had already wrote down her number on the cup in hopes that Quinn was single.

Rachel absentmindedly bites the inside of her cheek as Quinn's mouth opens to say something but closes it, Quinn repeats this process over again before Rachel becomes frustrated and starts to walk away from the former Cheerio. "I told you that I love you and you blew it off." It came out like word vomit Quinn couldn't hold her feelings back any longer and her blunt confession stopped Rachel in her tracks, Rachel could not believe what she had just heard uttered from Quinn's mouth.

"I blew you off? You have no right and I mean no right to say that. You blew me off Quinn, I sat there in the hospital with you for months waiting for you to wake up! I fell in love with you a long time ago and when I finally got the guts to tell you, you said you didn't like me like that and that we were friends. So Quinn Fabray you have no right to say anything to me anymore." Quinn opens her mouth to speak but Rachel puts her hand up right in Quinn's face to stop her from saying something, Rachel didn't want to hear what Quinn had to say she just wanted to get away from her.

"Just remember this was your fault and your fault alone.." Rachel harshly states before storming off towards the little bridge next to the park, Quinn just stands there motionless and completely dumbfounded as the diva just walks away without a glance backwards.

Rachel's heart was beating out of her chest as she walks briskly to the middle of the bridge and collapses on the old wooden bench, she stares up at the sky trying to calm her breath and steady her nearly breaking heart. "Rachel.." She hears breathlessly behind her, Rachel turns her head hoping that the voice behind her wasn't Quinn. Santana walks around the bench and collapses next to the diva, Rachel being a very vulnerable clings to Santana and sobs into her already sweaty shirt.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	7. Chapter Seven: With Love Comes Hate

_**A/N:** Yes this is an update! Its not huge but its descent and as i always say the mistakes are mine.. Enjoy :)  
_

* * *

**A Miracle in Disguise**

_**Chapter Seven: With Love Comes Hate**_

It took her a week to get here, a week of fighting with herself and Santana that her actions where completely wrong and that she should apologize as soon as possible. Then why couldn't she move a step further? Why wouldn't her hand just reach up and ring the doorbell? Quinn curses at herself under her breath and musters up the strength to ring the doorbell, she hears Rachel's laugh in the distance and she smiles faintly for a moment.

"The pizza's here…" Rachel says as she opens the door, the words slowly fade from her lips as she comes face to face with Quinn. Her smile falters slightly before she plasters on another fake smile and glances over her shoulder, this was a bad time and Quinn could see it in her face.

Quinn goes to step into Rachel's doorway but stops as Rachel puts her hand up in front of her. "We need to talk.. Please?" As Rachel shakes her head slightly back and forth Quinn sighs heavily, the cassette that Quinn had made for Rachel felt like it started to burn a whole in her pocket. It was making its presences known so Quinn would not forget what she came there to do, Rachel looks at Quinn intently as she grabs Rachel's hand in hers and pulls her on to the porch.

"Then let me speak my peace and I'll go." Rachel tries to pull her hand away from Quinn's but she just tightens her grip, Rachel knows that if she doesn't let Quinn speak her peace that the former Cheerio would not leave her alone. "Fine. Talk." Quinn could hear the anger in Rachel's voice, right then she felt that painful sting in her chest that Rachel felt weeks ago.

"I know this is going to sound cliché but I'm sorry and I know that sorry isn't good enough. But I am, I truly am. I felt shit these past few days between you not talking to me and Santana hounding me about what I did. I just love you so much and I don't want to lose you because of my selfishness." Rachel's eyes softened with every word that came spilling out of Quinn's mouth, she knew that Quinn would come by eventually but she didn't think she'd want to forgive her this easily. Quinn's eyes where sparkling with fresh tears and the sadness in her face made Rachel's heart clench, Screw being mad at her all Rachel wanted to do now was kiss her.

Rachel pulls Quinn into a tight hug and Quinn lets out a sob of relief as she clutches to the diva, a dark shadow appears in Quinn's light and she opens her eyes for a moment. "Rach?" Finn Hudson steps out onto the porch and Quinn seethes in anger as she pulls back from Rachel as gently as her body will let her, Finn lays his hand possessively on Rachel's shoulder and smiles smugly at Quinn.

"Quinn, I.." Quinn backs away from the couple slowly with her head down, she doesn't want to think about she doesn't want to even glimpse at the disgusting sight before her. "I'm.. I'm leaving.." Quinn turns on her heels and runs off Rachel's property as the cement hits her feet she tries not to cry but the tears still come. She hears her name in the distance, the voice echoes through her head like a bad song that gets stuck in the back of your brain.

Rachel shrugs Finn's hands off her as Quinn starts to run away, her mind is screaming for her to chase Quinn down but Finn's eyes where burning into the back her head. "I'm sorry Finn but I have to go after her.. You can let yourself out.." Rachel quickly walks off the porch and calls out to Quinn, her walk quickly turns into running as Quinn gets farther and farther away from her. Quinn eventually slows down considerably making it easier for Rachel to catch up to Quinn, they were both standing at a red light when they came face to face once again.

"Burt's sick.." Quinn looks up at Rachel while she hunches over to catch her breath, Rachel purses her lips together from a moment trying to calm her body down. "He's sick with acute bronchitis and Finn needed some to help him with his paperwork for the Army. I told him I would help and that's it. I wasn't.. I would never.. I love you, Quinn." Quinn laughs bitterly as she straightens back up, Rachel looks at Quinn with a hurt expression in her eyes.

Quinn cant stand to look at her another minute, she goes to walk away once again Rachel grabs her by the arm yanking her back around "Stop, just stop walking away! Please..." Rachel begins to cry silently as they stand on the street corner, cars pass them by not caring what is going on right in front of their eyes and the lights continue to change as they just stand their staring at one another.

"Here, I.. I need to take this. Don't ask what it is. I can't.. Just take it." Quinn thrusts the cassette tape into Rachel's hand, Rachel's fingers graze Quinn's and the electricity that ignites shocks them both. Quinn's pulls her hand away as if it was on fire from Rachel's touch. Quinn absentmindedly buries her hands into her pockets and takes a deep breath, Rachel studies the tape before her and notices the note inside it.

Rachel goes to open the cassette tape but stops as she hers foot step descending away from her at a quick pace, she glances up and Quinn is gone once again. Rachel opens the cassette case and smiles at Quinn's perfectly written cursive on the top of the note. _'To: Rachel, From: Quinn with Love.'_ Tears spill over her cheeks and onto the note smudging the perfect cursive, Rachel puts the cassette tape into her pocket and starts to walk back to her house.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I don't know what to do. She just gave me the cassette and left.. Again!" Rachel stares down at cassette tape that is sitting on her desk, Rachel didn't know if she should read the note or not but it was hounding her and she needed advice.

"Stop being such a pussy and read the damn letter! It's not like it's going to kill you or something. It's just a letter lil bit." Rachel smiles at the nickname that Santana bestowed on her just a few days ago, she couldn't believe how close her and Santana have become over these past few days.

"I don't know if I can. What if it's bad? She could be braking up with me through a letter!" Santana laughs loudly through the phone and Rachel pulls it from her eyes slightly, Santana yelps harshly into the phone which in turn makes Rachel smile because she knows that Brittany is on her side.

"Lil bit, technically you and Quinn aren't together so she really can't break up with you." Rachel slumps into her computer chair and sighs sadly, in her mind she and Quinn are together. They both said that they loved each other, they kissed multiple times and held hands on occasion. In Rachel's mind that puts her in the girlfriend zone, even if it isn't official by another person's perspective.

"Rachel just read the fucking note and listen to the cassette. Quinn wanted you to have it and she gave it to you. So just read the note and listen to it already.. Then call me back. Kay? Love ya, bye. " Rachel went to object but all she heard was dial tone, hanging up her phone Rachel took a deep breath and put the cassette into the boom box she had next to her computer.

Rachel opens the note slowly and sees there's only small sentence in the middle of the page. _'If you can love someone with your whole heart, even one person, then there's salvation in life. Even if you can't get together with that person.' _With a now shaky hand Rachel pushes play on her boom box and a slow medley starts to play, her heart stop as Quinn's voice flows throughout her room.

_I have heard it said so many times, "Love is blind"_

_So why are you staring?_

_You say that love is all we need, well_

_Does that apply to me?_

_'Cause I have found someone_

_That I think is beautiful_

_And I have fallen in love_

_And I'm telling you_

_She, Means everything to me_

_She, Makes me feel nothing else matters_

_Not even what the world thinks of me_

_They told me when I was a little girl, "Love's a pearl -_

_You're lucky if you find it,_

_So share that precious beauty with the world,"_

_Now suddenly they say I've got to hide it_

_But I have found true love_

_And there is nothing you can do_

_Just try and stop me, just try and stop us_

_Good luck to you, 'cause_

_She, Means everything to me_

_She, Makes me feel nothing else matters_

_Not even what the world thinks of me_

_(She...she...she...)_

_It's simple as can be_

_I love her, she loves me_

_This is what everybody dreams of_

_There's nothing to be afraid of, there's nothing to be afraid of, after all it's_

_only love_

_'cause_

_She, Means everything to me_

_She, Makes me feel nothing else matters_

The tape stops and Rachel sits there dumbfounded, Quinn had poured her heart out into this one song and was going to give it to her in the most romantic way possible. Rachel wipes her face vigorously and grabs her phone to text Santana._ 'Get Quinn to go to the auditorium of the school at six o'clock tonight sharp xo - Rach' _Rachel takes a deep breath before walking to her closet to find that one dress she'd been saving for just this occasion, she was going to sing to Quinn and it was going to be the best performance she had ever given.

Rachel's phone goes off and she smirks at the horrible grammar that Santana uses to text someone. _'K. But u owe me $ big time. Dat bitch wont cum easy ;) Sanny'_ Rachel sets down her phone and takes a deep breath before diving into her closet, in five hours Quinn Fabray's mind will be blown and they would finally start their relationship on a skillful note.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Santana reluctantly guides Quinn throughout the halls of McKinley high school and stops right at the doors of the auditorium, she had told Quinn that Brittany had a surprise for her and that she had to wear the blindfold for Brittany's benefit. "Okay Quinn just a few more steps and you can take off the blindfold.. But only after you sit down and that's an order!" Quinn smirks at Santana's demanding voice as she hears another door being opened and her being practically pushed into it, all Quinn could think about is how huge this surprise must be.

Slowly descending down the steps on the auditorium Santana could hear the mumbling of the girls and guys as they work on finishing the stage, Quinn becomes more and more fidgety as they near the front of the stage where Brittany is already sitting. "Santana I'm not liking this. I can hear the loud noises and whispering people. This better not be a prank or something because I'll be fucki..." The words die on Quinn's lips as Santana pulls off the blindfold and her eyes get blinded by the sudden burst of light, as her eyes focus Quinn gets pulled down into her assigned seat.

"Why are we in the auditorium Brittany? Is this is a joke?" Brittany shushes Quinn as the curtains slowly open on the stage, its pitch black but on for a moment. A small glimmer of light shines through the auditorium then bang, bright lights burst as a group of teenagers walk onto the stage humming a soft medley they have all heard before. A spot light slowly moves from the stage as the medley gets louder and louder, it reaches the top of the stares and Quinn's jaw drops in awe as Rachel steps into the spotlight through the curtains.

_Oceans apart day after day and I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line But it doesn't stop_

_the pain If I see you next to never, then how can_

_we say forever?_

_Wherever you go, Whatever you do, I will be right_

_here waiting for you, Whatever it takes, or how_

_my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you.._

Rachel starts to walk down the stairs towards the girls sitting in the front row, her eyes are locked to Quinn's as she sings at the top of her lungs. Rachel knows if she tries her hardest and fails that even though her break would be broken she gave it her all, she walks along a row of seats in the middle of the auditorium and makes a bee line for Quinn.

_I took for granted all the times That I thought_

_would last somehow I hear the laughter and I taste_

_the tears But I can't get near you now Oh can you_

_see it baby You've got me goin crazy_

_Wherever you go, Whatever you do, I will be right_

_here waiting for you, Whatever it takes, or how_

_my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you.._

Quinn's heart was beating out of her chest, her mind was yelling at her to just leave get up and walk out those big doors. But her body wouldn't move and her heart was fluttering with joy, when Rachel's eyes lock with hers that's when her heart stopped. All the emotions going through Rachel's body where pouring out her eyes, all the love and passion for the former Cheerio was showing brightly for everyone to see and now Rachel was standing right in front of her singing her heart out.

_I wonder how we can survive this romance But in_

_the end if I'm with you I'll take the chance_

_Oh can't you see it baby? You've got me goin' crazy_

_Wherever you go, Whatever you do, I will be right_

_here waiting for you, Whatever it takes, or how_

_my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you.._

Rachel quickly walks up the stage steps and smiles brightly as her background singers surround her, she flies around the stage happily dancing to the music. Quinn smiles as she watches Rachel doing what she loves most and she was doing this just for her, she put all of this together and worked with all these people in a matter of hours.

_Oh I love you, Oh whatever it takes, Whatever_

_you do, Wherever you go I'm never leavin' you_

_I'll be right here waiting for you_

As the song drifts away Rachel is now standing in the middle of the stage breathing heavily and her microphone clutched in both her hands, Brittany jumps up from her seat and claps loudly while Santana hoots and hollers. Quinn's eyes lock with Rachel's as Rachel hops off stage and slowly strides towards her. "So?" Rachel says softly glancing down at her feet instead of looking Quinn in the eyes, Quinn takes a deep breath and smiles.

"You were wonderful." Everyone in the auditorium start to cheer as Quinn pulls Rachel into a tight hug, Santana grabs Brittany by the back of her neck and crushes their lips together in celebration of their victory. Rachel pulls back and hesitantly looks at Quinn with hopeful eyes, Quinn smiles big and shakes her head slightly before caressing the side of her face and leaning in ever so slightly to brush her lips against Rachel's. Not everything is back to the way it was but it was a pretty good start.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

Songs: She By Jen Foster and Bryan Adams - Right Here Waiting


	8. Chapter Eight: Finally

**A/N:** _This is the end. I hope you all enjoyed it. Make sure to check out my new story! :)_

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: **_**Finally**

It was like nothing happened these past few weeks, Rachel and Quinn cuddled on the couch while Santana and Brittany were snuggled up in the love seat. They were watching another one of Brittany's animated Disney movies and it felt like everything was right again, as the credits roll and the movie ends Brittany claps happily.

"I love that movie. Again, again let's watch it again!" Rachel an Quinn both sigh and Santana shoots them both a death glare causing them both to clam up, Brittany gets up from the love seat and stretches her muscles as she yawns loudly.

"Looks like somebodies get tired." Quinn smiles up at Brittany and she just nods in agreement as Santana changes the movie to one of her horror flicks she likes so much, Rachel instinctively clutches on to Quinn and scoots closer so their bodies are completely touching.

"I hate these movies Santana! You know that and yet you still make me watch them." Santana smirks and plops down next to Brittany, they snuggle back up to each other as the main menu pops up on the tv screen making Quinn scoff.

"If you get scared Rachel you can use the blanket to cover your face." Rachel grumbles lowly and smacks Quinn's arm in frustration, Quinn winces as the pain shoots up her shoulder. Santana looks over at the two of them interacting and smiles just a little, they looked so cute together but Santana would never tell them that out loud.

Brittany presses play on the remote and the creepy music starts to leak out the surround sound, Rachel instinctively wraps her arms around Quinn slims waist and holds her tightly as the movie begins. "If you get to scared just tell me and we'll go upstairs and watch something else okay?" Quinn bestows a kiss on the side of Rachel's head and smiles as Rachel looks up at her with adoration in her eyes, she really did care for her and it made Rachel's heart sore even more than before.

"Can you two stop making googly eyes and fucking watch the movie I paid over 15 bucks for? Geez, no respect!" Santana turns her gaze back onto the movie as Jason's machete slices through a half-naked woman effortlessly, Rachel shivers in disgust and hides her face as the second woman screams horrified at the now dead body of her best friend.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

At the end of the night Quinn was standing outside on Rachel's porch and Rachel had a tight grip on Quinn's hands, they didn't want to leave but Rachel's dad had a no sleep over policy now that they knew about their daughter's flexible sexuality. "I don't want you to go." Rachel says tiredly as she pulls Quinn's hands, Quinn stumbles forward slightly and smiles at Rachel's grogginess.

"I don't want to go either but we'll see each other tomorrow. Where going college supply shopping with Santana and Brittany remember?" Rachel smiles happily and pulls Quinn into a hug as the car horn blares from her driveway, Santana and Brittany had been ready to leave for a half an hour but Rachel wouldn't let Quinn go without a fight.

Quinn pulls back slightly from Rachel to kiss her lightly on the cheek and to say good night, Rachel's smile grows as Quinn works up the courage to say those three words that they've both been longing to hear. "Be my girlfriend?" Quinn says quiet into Rachel's ear, Rachel's eyes widen and a huge lump gets caught in her throat so she just nods not trusting herself to speak.

"End til tomorrow my love." Quinn says softly, making shivers run down Rachel's arms. Quinn leans in slowly and kisses Rachel firmly on the mouth before walking away, Rachel smiles sleepily in a love induced daze as Quinn gets into the car and drives away with her two best friends.

Quinn looks out the window and watches as they drive away from Quinn's house, Santana glances back at Quinn and scoffs. "What'd you do to Berry that made her so quiet and slightly catatonic?" Quinn looks away from the window and smiles, Brittany claps her hands happily.

"YAY, Rach and Queue are girlfriends!" Santana slams on her breaks and everyone shifts forward slightly as the car squeals to a stop, Quinn's hands grab the seat in front of her and Santana's arm flew over Brittany's chest.

Quickly parking on the side of the curb, Santana unbuckles her seat belt and she stares directly at Quinn with a dark look in her eyes. "What the fuck Q? Tell me Brittany is just confused and that you and Berry aren't dating!" Quinn shrugs happily and tries not to laugh as Santana yells loudly into the seat, Brittany lightly pats Santana back and winks at Quinn trying not to laugh as well.

"I can't help it Santana. I love her." Santana pulls her face away from the seat and nods slightly before turning around, the car pulls away from the curb and they set off home in silence. They may not be the perfect couple but they have more love for each other than any other couple, and that's all that matters to them.

**~THE END~**


End file.
